Warbook
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Arthas tente de reconquérir Jaina. Jaina préfère largement la compagnie de Thrall. Thrall se questionne sur ses sentiments et fait plus-ou-moins appel à Tyrande et Malfurion pour cela. Tyrande est très amusée de la situation, pendant que Malfurion sermonne Illidan. Et, entre-temps, Sylvannas parle toute seule. Oui, c'est le facebook de Warcraft juste après la Troisième Guerre.


**Mmh... J'aurais bien écris quelque chose sur Warcraft, mais je ne connais pas trop l'univers qui est assez complexe et je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée de scénario. Et si je faisais comme d'habitude tiens : un truc déjà fait des dizaines de fois et très drôle (enfin, surtout très bête, du coup). Mais que faire alors ?... Mmh, Facebook ? Ouais, ça devrait fonctionner. Il y en a déjà de faites, des fanfictions sur Facebook et Warcraft, mais plus on est de fou, plus on rit, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Disclaimer : Évidemment, Warcraft n'est pas à moi. Ha, qu'est-ce que je souhaiterai le contraire, rien que pour le fait de pouvoir avoir toutes les infos sur cet univers. Bah, en attendant, j'ai qu'à acheter tous les livres, ils sont bien utiles.**

* * *

 **Warbook,**

 _Ou la manière de réunir très simplement Warcraft et Facebook en se basant uniquement sur quelques personnages très connus et principalement ceux de Warcraft 3 et son extension car... c'était mieux avant : c'était plus simple à comprendre, enfin, je crois... ou peut-être pas ?_

 **Le Roi Liche** _aime « La solitude c'est cool »._

 **Le Roi Liche.** Enfin, en vrai, je commence à me faire chier moi, seul sur ce maudit trône. Y'a vraiment personne qui est capable de m'atteindre ?

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Il ne fallait pas accepter de devenir le futur Roi-Liche.

 **Le Roi Liche.** Aie, tu m'en veux vraiment avec cette histoire ? Mais c'est du passé, Jaina ! Allez, repense à tous ces bons instants que nous avons vécu, toi et moi.

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Tu veux dire quand tu as détruit toute ta patrie en plongeant dans la folie ?

 **Uther Le Porteur de Lumière** _aime ça._

 **Le Roi Liche.** Bah, tu sais, tout le monde fait des erreurs ça arrive. Et puis vous, Uther, vous n'êtes pas censé être mort ? Ne venez pas me encore me casser les oreilles avec vos belles paroles. Si je ne voulais pas les entendre de mon vivant, je ne veux certainement pas les entendre d'un mort !

 **Uther Le Porteur de Lumière.** Souvenez-vous Arthas, nous sommes des paladins, notre idéal exclut la vengeance. Si la passion éveille en nous le goût du sang, nous nous ravalerons nous-même au rang des orcs.

 **Le Roi Liche.** Et bla, bla, bla. Oui, je sais ça, merci ! Vous me l'avez répéter toute ma vie, je vais m'en passer. Allez crever en paix, merci. Ha, et pour votre gouverne, vous ne devriez pas dire ça sur les orcs, Jaina risque de mal le prendre.

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Euh... Que suis-je censé comprendre par ça ?

 **Le Roi Liche.** Oh, tu sais, ton... ami, l'orc. L'ancien esclave. Quel était son nom, déjà ?

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Serais-tu en train de parler de Thrall ?

 **Le Roi Liche** _aime ça._

 **Le Roi Liche.** Oui, voilà ! C'est de lui dont je parlais. C'est bien ton ami ?

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Nous sommes proches, en effet. Mais quel rapport avec les sages paroles d'Uther ?

 **Le Roi Liche.** Eh bien, tu n'aimerais sans doute pas qu'on parle ainsi de tes amis les... orcs.

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Cela est vrai. Mais je suppose que l'amertume que je ressens dans tes paroles exprime un sous-entendu n'est-ce-pas ?

 **Le Roi Liche.** Non, absolument pas.

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** En es-tu sûr ?

 **Le Roi Liche.** ... Bien ! Au risque de me répéter : qu'est-ce que cet orc a de plus que moi ?

 **Jaina Portvaillant**. Oh, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Même transformé, tu n'as pas changé, Arthas. Vraiment, c'est ce qui t'importes le plus ? Savoir pourquoi mon affection va beaucoup plus vers Thrall que vers toi ?

 **Le Roi Liche.** Oui. J'ai le droit de savoir, tout de même.

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Non, plus depuis que tu as trahi les tiens pour devenir le Champion de Ner'zhul.

 **Le Roi Liche.** Rah, tu vas m'en vouloir à vie pour cette stupide petite erreur ?

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Mmh, jusqu'à la fin de _ma_ vie ?... Oui !

 **Le Roi Liche.** Mais elle était belle, cette épée dans la glace. Et puis Deuillegivre, c'est cool comme nom, non ?

 **Jaina Portvaillant** _s'est déconnectée._

 **Le Roi Liche.** Jaina ?

 **Le Roi Liche.** Ma Jaina d'amour ?

 **Le Roi Liche.** Bon ben là c'est officiel, je suis vraiment seul...

.

 **Sylvanas Coursevent.** Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier, quand on est mort-vivant quand même... Maudit fils de catin.

 **Les Banshees** _aiment ça._

.

 **Thrall.** Dame Jaina parait soucieuse...

 **Tyrande Murmevent.** Vous vous inquiétez donc tant pour cette humaine que vous êtes en mesure de voir ses inquiétudes ?

 **Malfurion Hurlorage.** Je peux sentir le sourire sur ton visage, mon amour. Qu'insinues-tu donc en disant cela ?

 **Cenarius.** QUI OSE PROFANER CETTE TERRE ANCIENNE ? QUI PROVOQUE LA COLÈRE DE CENARIUS ET DES ELFES DE LA NUIT ?

 **Illidan Hurlorage.** J'en connais un qui s'est réveillé. N'êtes-vous pas censé être mort ? Abattu par de faibles et pathétiques orcs ?

 **Thrall.** Euh...

 **Malfurion Hurlorage.** Illidan ! De quel droit parles-tu ainsi à Cenarius, toi qui as vendu ton âme pour acquérir des pouvoirs démoniaques ?

 **Illidan Hurlorage.** Tss... Encore sur cette vieille histoire ? Je vous répète que cela était pour une bonne cause, mais vous ne comprenez jamais quand j'essaye de vous expliquer quelque chose. De plus, mon frère, tu dois tout de même admettre que Cenarius est sénile.

 **Malfurion Hurlorage.** CENARIUS ? SÉNILE ? Mais tu as perdu l'esprit, Illidan !

 **Illidan Hurlorage.** Oh, ça va. Si on ne peut même plus se moquer d'un mort...

 **Tyrande Murmevent.** Illidan... N'êtes-vous pas censé être en cavale, poursuivi par Maiev Chantelombre ?

 **Kael'thas Haut-Soleil** et **Dame Vashj** _aime ça._

 **Illidan Hurlorage.** Euh...Tu as raison, en effet. Mes excuses pour ainsi partir comme un voleur, mais je dois encore fuir ma tortionnaire. A une autre fois, Tyrande. Au revoir, mon frère.

 **Kael'thas Haut-Soleil.** Sage décision.

 **Illidan Hurlorage** , **Kael'thas Haut-Soleil** et **Dame Vashj** _se sont déconnectés._

 **Malfurion Hurlorage.** Vois-tu, mon amour ? Illidan ne changera jamais.

 **Tyrande Murmevent.** Tu dis vrai, mon amour. Illidan est toujours le même. Celui prêt à tout pour atteindre ses ambitions, même celles qui ne peuvent que le nuire.

 **Thrall.** ... Donc vous ne savez pas ce qui pourrait troubler Dame Jaina... Bon, je pense donc que je vais devoir m'en charger moi-même. Merci tout de même de votre attention. Enfin, je crois...

 **Cenarius.** QUI OSE PROFANER CETTE TERRE ANCIENNE ? QUI PROVOQUE LA COLÈRE DE CENARIUS ET DES ELFES DE LA NUIT ?

 **Tyrande Murmevent.** Hurlera-t-il cela à chaque fois qu'un orc parle ?

 **Thrall** _s'est déconnecté._

 **Tyrande Murmevent.** Mon amour ? Sommes-nous d'accord, mon amour, que Thrall est pleinement en amour pour cette humaine qui dirige Theramore ?

 **Malfurion Hurlorage** _aime ça._

 **Malfurion Hurlorage.** Nous partageons effectivement la même idée.

.

 **Sylvanas Coursevent.** Vous savez quoi, mes sœurs ? Il nous faut un nom de faction. Un truc qui sonne classe.

 **Les Banshees** _aiment ça._

 **Sylvanas Coursevent.** Personne n'a une idée ?

 **Les Banshees** _aiment ça._

 **Sylvanas Coursevent.** Vous allez aimer tout ce que je poste sans jamais me répondre ?

 **Les Banshees** _aiment ça._

 **Sylvanas Coursevent.** Mouais... Laissez tomber, je crois que je vais me débrouiller toute seule pour trouver un nom.

 **Les Banshees** _aiment ça._

 **Sylvanas Coursevent.** Arrêtez ça !

 **Les Banshee** s _aiment ça._

.

 **Arthas Menethil.** Jaina d'amour ?

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Oh, non, pas vous. Ne vous ai-je pas dis de me laisser tranquille ?

 **Arthas Menethil.** Euh... Non, pas vraiment.

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Eh bien, désormais je vous le dis ! Restez avec vos morts-vivants et laissez-moi en paix, Arthas ?

 **Arthas Menethil.** Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? Nous qui étions si proches auparavant.

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** J'étais proche d'Arthas Menethil, paladin au service de la Lumière et fils du roi Terenas. Pas de son double mort-vivant qui obéit à toutes les sornettes du Roi-Liche.

 **Arthas Menethil.** Mais regarde, j'ai remis mon ancien pseudo pour toi.

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Fan-tas-tique... Et sinon, vous avez de nouveau des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, une peau blanche et surtout, avez-vous retrouvé vos esprits ?

 **Arthas Menethil.** Euh... non.

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Donc cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid que vous ayez remis votre ancien pseudo. Vous pouvez vous faire appelez le Roi-Liche, je m'en moque éperdument.

 **Arthas Menethil.** Tu es si froide envers moi, Jaina...

 **Jaina Portvaillant** _s'est déconnectée._

 **Arthas Menethil.**... Sérieusement ? Cela s'est déjà produit une fois, et maintenant elle recommence ? Après tous ces efforts que j'ai faits pour elle !

 **Kel'Thuzad.** Si elle vous traite ainsi après tous vos efforts, mon roi, c'est qu'elle ne vous mérite pas.

 **Arthas Menethil** _aime ça._

 **Arthas Menethil.** Tiens, vous êtes encore là, vous ? Merci de votre soutien, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes le seul qui me comprenez, ici.

 **Ner'zhul.** Eh ! N'oubliez pas que c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici !

 **Arthas Menethil.** Pff, je me passerai bien de vous remercier pour cela, vous ! Foutez-moi donc un peu la paix, on se voit déjà toute la journée.

 **Ner'zhul.** C'est donc ainsi que vous traitez celui à qui vous devez votre ascension en tant que Roi-Liche ? Très bien ! Dans ce cas, débrouillez-vous tout seul avec le Fléau. Tss, ces maudits humains...

 **Arthas Menethil.** Maudit orc...

.

 **Sylvanas Coursevent.** Bon, maintenant que j'ai trouvé un nom pour notre faction, seule – merci encore de vos inutilités, mes sœurs – il nous faut bâtir une cité. Ou en assiéger une. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ?

 **Les Banshees** _aiment ça._

 **Sylvanas Coursevent.** J'aurais dû m'en douter. Encore une fois, ce sera à moi de tout faire, c'est bien cela ?

 **Les Banshees** _aiment ça._

 **Sylvanas Coursevent.** Pourquoi même suis-je en train de m'obstiner à vous parler ?

 **Les Banshees** _aiment ça._

.

 **Kel'Thuzad.** Vous avez remis votre ancien pseudo, mon roi ?

 **Le Roi Liche.** Vous l'avez remarqué ? Je me suis dit que, puisque ma Jaina d'amour s'en fou, autant le remettre. Il est très classe après tout.

 **Kel'Thuzad.** « Classe » ?

 **Le Roi Liche.** Cela veut dire... euh... élégant et raffiné. Je crois. Enfin, rien d'important, laissez tomber. Sinon, comment ça se passe à Lordaeron ? Toujours aucun problème ?

 **Kel'Thuzad.** Eh bien, en fait... si.

 **Le Roi Liche.** Ah bon ? Cela est surprenant. Qui cause problème ?

 **Kel'Thuzad.** Cette ancienne Haute-Elfe de Quel'Thalas que vous aviez vaincu à Lune-d'Argent et que vous avez transformé en banshee.

 **Le Roi Liche.** Maudite Sylvanas. Encore elle. Qu'a-t-elle faite ?

 **Kel'Thuzad.** Elle assiège votre capitale avec des Morts-vivants qui l'ont rejoint. Leur groupe se nomme les Réprouvés.

 **Le Roi Liche.** Un nom aussi pathétique que le sien. Qu'est-il advenu d'eux ?

 **Kel'Thuzad.** Eh bien... Ils ont réussi à s'emparer de Lordaeron...

 **Le Roi Liche.** ... QUOI ? Ils sont dans Lordaeron ?

 **Kel'Thuzad.** Eh bien, pas vraiment. Ils sont sous Lordaeron.

 **Le Roi Liche.** Je ne comprends pas.

 **Kel'Thuzad.** Les Réprouvés ont installé leur siège sous les ruines de Lordaeron.

 **Le Roi Liche.** Cela est encore pire que ce que je croyais. Ils ont volé mes constructions. Horreur et damnation. Et vous, vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher cela ?

 **Kel'Thuzad.** L'invasion fut très dure.

 **Le Roi Liche.** Génial. Cela est tout simplement génial.

 **Kel'Thuzad.** Mes excuses, mon roi.

 **Le Roi Liche.** Pff, vous êtes surtout très incompétent. Cela est la dernière fois que je vous confie quelque chose.

 **Ner'zhul** _aime ça._

 **Le Roi Liche.** Oh et vous, ne la ramenez pas. Vous êtes tout autant incapable ! Je suis entouré par des bras-cassés !

.

 **Sylvanas Coursevent.** Nous voici enfin dans notre nouveau foyer ! Désormais nous devons lui donner un nom. Une idée ?

 **Les Banshees** _aiment ça._

 **Les Réprouvés** _aiment ça._

 **Sylvanas Coursevent.** D'accord... Note pour moi-même : les Réprouvés sont tout aussi affligeant que les Banshees. Et moi qui croyait que les gens de Lordaeron étaient plus bavards...

 **Les Banshees** _aiment ça._

 **Les Réprouvés** _aiment ça._

 **Sylvanas Coursevent.** Vous me fatiguez tous.

.

 **Maiev Chantelombre.** Je vous aurais un jour, Illidan Hurlorage. Même si votre traque doit durer des décennies, voir des siècles !

 **Illidan Hurlorage.** L'espoir fait vivre, Maiev. Même si, dans votre cas, il ne vous conduira qu'à votre fatal destin. Votre entêtement ne finira que par votre mort.

 **Kael'thas Haut-Soleil** et **Dame Vashj** _aiment ça._

 **Maiev Chantelombre.** Tss, riez tant que vous le pouvez encore, Illidan. Jamais je ne n'abandonnerai et lorsque vous ferez tomber votre garde, je serai là pour en finir avec vous.

 **Maiev Chantelombre** _s'est déconnectée._

 **Dame Vashj.** Eh bien, quelle acharnée. Votre geôlière n'est pas une tendre, seigneur Illidan.

 **Illidan Hurlorage.** J'ai passé des millénaires enfermé dans une cellule pour m'en rendre compte. Je connais cette femme plus que je ne voudrais connaitre Tyrande Murmevent, à ma grande tristesse.

 **Kael'thas Haut-Soleil.** Croyez qu'il puisse être vrai qu'elle parvienne à vous défaire, maitre ?

 **Illidan Hurlorage.** Elle m'a déjà capturé, il est vrai. Mais Illidan Hurlorage ne tombera pas des mains d'une aussi risible femme. Quitte à être tué, je préfèrerai l'être par un véritable Elfe de la Nuit. Je n'ai pas acquis tant de pouvoirs pour qu'elle me tue, _elle_.

 **Dame Vashj.** De toute façon, vous êtes invincible, Seigneur Illidan. Vos ennemis tremblent à votre vue.

 **Kael'thas Haut-Soleil** _aime ça._

 **Illidan Hurlorage.** Je l'espère, je l'espère.

.

 **La Dame Noire.** Que dites-vous de Fossoyeuse ?

 **Les Banshees** _aiment ça._

 **Les Réprouvés** _aiment ça._

 **La Dame Noire.** C'est bien ce que je me disais, ce nom va à la perfection. Et que dites-vous de mon nouveau pseudo ?

 **Les Banshees** _aiment ça._

 **Les Réprouvés** _aiment ça._

 **La Dame Noire.** Il est vrai qu'il me va bien.

 **Les Banshees** _aiment ça._

 **Les Réprouvés** _aiment ça._

 **La Dame Noire.** Finalement, vous avez une certaine utilité, à ne pas parler.

.

 **Thrall.** Euh... Dame Jaina ?

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Thrall ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu parler de vous. Comment vous portez-vous ?

 **Thrall.** Je vais bien. Il est vrai que j'ai été quelques peu occupé ces derniers temps avec Durotar et Orgrimmar. Mes excuses pour ne pas vous avoir fait part de mes nouvelles plus tôt.

 **Jaina Portvaillant**. Cela n'est nullement un problème, n'ayez crainte. Je peux comprendre les responsabilités que vous portez. Même si j'admets qu'il est toujours un plaisir de converser avec vous. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

 **Thrall.** Rien d'alarmant, heureusement. Je suis simplement venu prendre de vos nouvelles, ne pouvant pas, actuellement, faire le déplacement jusqu'à votre capitale. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Theramore se fera toujours un plaisir de vous accueillir, Thrall, n'ayez crainte. Il est toujours bon de voir un ami. Mais, si je peux me permettre, y aurait-il quelque chose qui vous ferait vous demandez de mes nouvelles ?

 **Thrall.** Eh bien... euh... non. Je... je voulais juste pouvoir vous parler.

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Dans ce cas, je vous remercie grandement. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est bon d'entendre un ami, surtout ces derniers temps.

 **Thrall.** Que voulez-vous dire ?

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** R-rien. Juste une vieille connaissance qui m'étais cher à mon cœur et qui revient me parler et cela m'attriste fortement.

 **Thrall.** N'est-ce pas une bonne chose, que de reprendre contact avec quelqu'un qui était cher à votre cœur ?

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Dans d'autres circonstances, si. Mais ce proche n'est plus celui que j'ai aimé. Je l'appréciais pour certaines valeurs qu'il avait mais désormais... il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

 **Thrall.** J'en suis désolé.

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Ne le soyez pas, Thrall. Cela est du passé. En tout cas, cela m'a fait du bien de vous parler. Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez là, Thrall.

 **Thrall.** Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une humaine aussi incroyable que vous.

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Et moi je n'ai jamais rencontré un orc aussi admirable que vous, Thrall. Que diriez-vous de me rendre visite quand vous aurez un peu de temps. Ou alors nous pourrions rendre visite à Tyrande Murmevent et Malfurion Hurlorage à Darnassus ?

 **Thrall.** Cela serait un plaisir.

 **Jaina Portvaillant.** Merveilleux ! Dans ce cas, nous essayerons de voir quand nous pourrons y aller. Sur ce, j'aimerai beaucoup continuer de discuter avec vous, mais l'on me demande pour des affaires urgentes. Passez une bonne journée et que la Lumière vous garde, mon ami.

 **Thrall.** De même pour vous, Dame Jaina. Prenez soin de vous.

 **Jaina Portvaillant** _s'est déconnectée._

 **Rexxar.** Un lien fort semble vous unir tous deux, jeune chef.

 **Thrall.** Nous sommes tous deux chefs de guerre et dirigeants de peuple. Cela a dû nous rapprocher, d'une certaine manière.

 **Rexxar.** Ce n'est pas cela dont je parlais.

 **Thrall.** Mmh... Je crois savoir de quoi vous parliez, Rexxar. Vous savez quoi ?

 **Rexxar.** Non, mais je doute que je reste dans l'ignorance très longtemps.

 **Thrall.** Je crois que j'aime Jaina Portvaillant.

 **Rexxar** _aime ça._

 **Rexxar.** C'est bien ce que je me disais.

.

 **La Dame Noire.** Désormais, nous, anciens Morts-Vivants sous le contrôle du Fléau, ferons entendre notre voix comme celle des Réprouvés, les habitants de Fossoyeuse et nous nous vengerons d'Arthas Menethil, le Roi-Liche !

 **Les Banshees** _aiment ça._

 **Les Réprouvés** _aiment ça._

 **La Dame Noire.** Mais quand même, on se fait chier quand on est mort-vivant.

 **Les Banshee** s _aiment ça._

 **Les Réprouvés** _aiment ça._

 **La Dame Noire.** Maudit fils de catin.

 **Les Banshees** _aiment ça._

 **Les Réprouvés** _aiment ça._

.

 **Tyrande Murmevent.** Furion, mon amour ?

 **Malfurion Hurlorage.** Oui, mon amour ?

 **Tyrande Murmevent.** Vois-tu ce que je vois, dans ce petit jardin paisible où nous avons l'habitude d'aller ?

 **Malfurion Hurlorage.** Et où je t'ai fait la déclaration de mon amour ? Oui, je le vois comme au premier jour, parsemé de ces arbres ombragés, et de ce banc en pierre, en cette si belle saison d'automne qui fait tomber les feuilles mortes.

 **Tyrande Murmevent.** Et vois-tu qui s'y trouve, main dans la main ?

 **Malfurion Hurlorage.** Oh oui, je le vois. Nos invités, venus tous deux de si loin dans l'unique but de nous rendre visite.

 **Tyrande Murmevent.** Que penses-tu de cela ?

 **Malfurion Hurlorage.** Je ne pense que ce que tu en penses. Après tout, nous partageons le même avis à ce sujet.

 **Tyrande Murmevent.** Oui, cela est vrai. Sommes-nous d'accord que nous tenterons de notre mieux de les convaincre de se marier à Darnassus ?

 **Malfurion Hurlorage.** Absolument. Notre belle cité s'y prêterait à merveille et serait le meilleur symbole de l'union entre la Horde et l'Alliance.

 **Tyrande Murmevent.** Et pour toujours Thrall et Jaina Portvaillant seront sous la bénédiction de la déesse Élune.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin ! Oh bon sang, que j'ai adoré écrire ça. J'aime particulièrement la fin, avec l'amour (officieux, bien sûr) de Jaina et Thrall. Je les ai toujours bien imaginé ensemble ces deux-là. A la base, il y avait pas mal de personnages qui n'auraient pas dû apparaitre. En fait, normalement, seuls Arthas, Jaina, Thrall, Tyrande et Malfurion auraient dû apparaitre. Mais finalement, y'en a pas mal qui se sont ajoutés. J'ai spécialement aimé mettre Sylvanas entre chaque « discussion » avec les Banshees et les Réprouvés. J'espère que cela vous aura plût et que je n'ai pas trop massacré l'univers de Warcraft : normalement, jusqu'à la fin de Warcraft III, j'ai compris tous les éléments qui s'y sont déroulés.**


End file.
